Leonard Krius
Leonard Krius was a Dragoon first loyal to the Alpha Clan and later voluntarily served in the Omega Clan. He is known for being cold, calculated, and merciless in addition to being extremely skilled in combat. Early Life Krius was born under poor circumstances in the Northern Reach. A Dragoon company was returning to their camp after an extended patrol, only to find the camp in shambles and everyone dead. The only survivor, a woman who's face was burned and unrecognizable from the attack, held on just long enough for the company to assist her in giving birth. As soon as the baby was born, the woman passed away. The company took the baby to the nearest established camp, where a doctor (Gerard Jones) examined him. The baby was found to be a full blooded Dragoon. Due to a lack of volunteers willing to raise the child, Jones reluctantly adopted him. He named the child Leonard, but refused to let the child use his family name due to him being considered a whore-spawn. Outside of providing him with proper shelter and food, Jones paid little attention to Leonard. And the attention he did give tended to be on the negative side. He made sure Leonard knew he was a whore-spawn and nothing but an unwanted obligation. The attitude was contagious and other Dragoons, both adults and children, also joined in on chastising Leonard. Leonard developed a short temper and violent tendencies, causing trouble as a child within his father's camps. Eventually Jones rotated back to Founder's Mesa when Leonard was seven. After being insulted by several kids a few years older than him, rage overcame Krius and a fight ensued. Despite being outnumbered by older kids, Krius managed to knock down and draw blood from each of the bullies. Wes Krius, a Dragoon stationed at the Mesa, intervened and pulled Leonard away. Wes, impressed with Leonard's tenacity and ability, began working with Leonard and training him. Specifically, he slowly taught Leonard how to control his rage and focus it on whatever task is at hand. After a year of being stationed at the Mesa, Jones was being rotated back out into the Northern Reach. Wes requested that Jones allow Leonard to stay, and Jones immediately made the arrangements. Upon officially becoming Leonard's guardian, Wes awarded Leonard with his family name, Krius. Leonard started referring himself by the name, feeling that "Leonard" reminded him that he was a whore-spawn. He attempted to graduate early from the Academy in an attempt to join Wes in Operation Achilles, but he was unable to do so. Wes ended up dying during the operation, and Krius has regretted not being able to be there. Alpha Clan Service As soon as Krius graduated from the academy, he was assigned to Raven Squad led by Sergeant Anthony McDowell. Eastern Reach Raven Squad was sent to the Eastern Reach to help stabilize the region after Operation Achilles was a success. The resistance they encountered were mainly made up of Zeta sympathizers, as any surviving Zeta Clanners had fled the region. Any uprisings were easily suppressed, and Krius began to become impatient with the ease of their tasks. He expressed to McDowell is longing for a true challenge. McDowell questioned what kind of challenge, and Krius expressed his regret of not serving in Operation Achilles where he would have been toe-to-toe with other Dragoons. McDowell appreciates the thought, and tells Krius to be patient: When they invade Roomenor, the Guardians would provide a challenge. Eventually, McDowell was promoted. In turn, Krius was promoted to sergeant and began to lead the squad. Two of his squad members were also promoted and given their own squads, leaving Krius with Danielle Kemmling and Christina Chavez. Since he held a very good reputation, the Clan assigned Lina Hellion to his squad. With one spot left, he requested Pheobe Durant. He met Durant as he was leaving the academy, and he had heard great things about her. Durant had recently graduated, and she was assigned to Krius. Shah Province Krius's squad was immediately sent to the Shah Province, as the situation there had turned into full on guerrilla warfare years prior. The squad proved themselves to be quite efficient, tearing through local resistance and helping to strengthen the Alpha Clan's presence in the region. Krius continued to build upon his reputation. His squad, like many others in the region, eventually found that their efforts were futile. With every victory came multiple defeats, and it began to wear them down. Within just a few weeks, Krius lost two of his squad members (Kemmling and Chavez). Hellion took it to heart, but the loss just hardened Krius and turned him more cold. Western Reach With the squad crippled with one of the last remaining members (Lina) being a member of the Hellion family, command chose to rotate them out. They were reassigned to Warlord Cao's battalion and joined Hauptmann Marble's company. They were also assigned two Freelancers, Markus Watkins and Decker, to assist them. Although he was short two squad members, Krius insisted they were fine to fight on the front lines. And he was correct. The squad was put on the front line time after time, and received multiple commendations during the time. The squad was crucial in the final victory in Patna. After the victory, Warlord Cao replenished the squad with Talia Hellion, Lina's cousin, and Castor Bryant. Krius strenuously declined Bryant, refused to have a former Zeta serving under him. Dominick Jet, a Shah veteran, was chosen instead. Darheel Krius's squad and Freelancers were then reassigned to Darheel, in the northern area of the Western Reach, where they served in Warlord Gray's battalion in Hauptmann Spaniol's company.. There they helped reinforce and stabilize the region. Hardened in previous conflict, Krius and Durant both seemed to look for conflict where ever they could find it. Eventually, they found the conflict within their own ranks: It was revealed that Lina and Markus were involved in an ongoing love affair, and that Lina was recently impregnated. Finding it unacceptable for a Dragoon of Lina's heritage to birth a Human child, Krius and several other Dragoon officers (including Gray, Spaniol, and Lina's father) conspired to kill Markus and force Lina to abort the child. Krius was tasked with carrying out the execution of Markus, which he gladly accepted. During the attempt, the plan backfired and Lina was killed instead. The other Dragoons involved in the scheme immediately distanced themselves from Krius. To start, Gray had Krius transferred out. Goperr Krius was transferred to Goperr, a city-state in the Northern Reach near the Barren-Lands. He immediately met with Warlord Vesta. She gave him his assignment: A search and destroy mission deep in the Barren-Lands. Before Krius left, Vesta had him remove his armor but gave him extra ammunition and a few melee weapons. Vesta wished him good luck, assuring him that it is what’s best for the Clan. The details were vague, and there was an ominous undertone to the whole thing. Krius attempted to question Vesta on more details, but she remained as vague as possible. Eventually, Vesta made it obvious: Krius is to go out on this mission and never come back. Barren-Lands Krius was dropped deep into the Barren-Lands, with orders to go further on foot. He eventually makes it to the coordinates: A large hive of Durin and Shriven. He is initially intimidated, feeling helpless at his impending death. This fear turns to rage, and he charges the hive. Despite being outnumbered, he cuts through the horde like a knife through warm butter. After almost an hour and hundreds of Durin/Shriven killed, the remaining Durin flee the area in fear. Krius pursues some of them, going somewhat berserk. When it becomes clear that the threat has been neutralized, Krius passes out in exhaustion. Krius begins wandering the Barren-Lands, stubbornly pushing against the harsh environment and fighting to survive. Driven to survive, he turns to cannibalism. He begins hunting down Durin and humans, killing them and butchering them for meat. Eventually his mental condition broke down enough to where he thought cooking the meat was tiresome, so he would eat it raw. After an extended period of time, he comes across the camp of a fellow wanderer: Castor Bryant. The two recognize each other, and they discuss how they both came to explore the Barren-Lands. After Castor explains that he deserted the Alpha Clan and chose this path voluntarily, Krius becomes enraged. He scolds Castor, explaining that he would kill to be back in Alpha's good graces rather than being sent off to die. He attacks Castor, and the two have a brief fight that ends in Castor knocking Krius unconscious. When Krius woke up, he discovered that Castor left a note with an apology and a bag full of rations. Krius took this as an insult and unsuccessfully attempted to track down Castor. Blinded by his blood lust, he did not eat or drink for several days. He ended up passing out in the sand. He awoke to a face he always thought was a myth: Malkeris. Ivory Tower Years prior, Malkeris began to notice Krius. He took note of his determination, skill, and resolve. Malkeris tracked Krius in the Barren-Lands, secretly watching every move he made. When Krius was all but dead, Malkeris pulled him from the wasteland. With permission, Malkeris began experimenting on Krius. Over time, Malkeris successfully turns Krius into a member of the Omega Clan. Omega Clan Service Soon after Krius fully transforms into a member of the Omega Clan, he is sent with several other Omegas to protect Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad in Roommenor. Secretly, Krius and the other Omegas were there to watch Jeremy and ensure he was adhering to the will of Malkeris. When it became apparent Jeremy was beginning to turn away from Malkeris, the Omegas were ordered to assassinate Elaine Galad. Krius and the Omegas immediately moved on the order. Death Unbeknownst to the Omegas, Jeremy was growing increasingly suspicious of their true motives. So when Krius and the Omegas moved to kill Elaine, Jeremy was prepared to deal with the threat. Jeremy and his entourage managed to prevent the assassination, fighting the Omegas. During this confrontation, Krius is killed by Jeremy. Category:Characters Category:Dragoon Category:Alpha Clan Category:Omega Clan Category:Character